


烟波

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 动画电影风云决改, 失忆梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 改编自动画电影《风云决》





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 很多私设和篡改，不喜慎入

“哇，原来你会武功的，好厉害！”

坐在地上的青年看着自己的一双手掌，怔忪出神，似是对身边少女的惊叹充耳不闻。他并不知，自己本能般推出去的这一掌，竟有如此威力，能将三四个成年男子轰飞至数丈外。那群人见他出手不凡，坐着都能将他们打飞，于是大呼小叫着“这里有武林高手，快跑啊”，纷纷一溜烟跑得没影没踪，只留下草棚中的少女与小孩们大眼小眼瞪着他，赞叹不已。

青年低头看了看裹在身上的绷带，他虽醒转未久，但连日昏迷中也偶有神识复明之时，因此他知道这几日来照顾他的，正是身边这群孩子。方才因热汤药撒在胸口上的烧灼感而苏醒过来，见有人为难这群孩子，他便想也未想，全凭本能行事出手相助，不想当真替这群孩子解了围。只是他脑中仍旧浑噩，对自己掌下的如斯威力，竟觉不真切。

我为何会有这样的功夫？我……是谁？

“那个，你叫什么名字？”略为年长的少女开口问他道，其他四个孩子也全都好奇地望向他。

原本十分寻常的问题，此刻却难倒了青年，他的头颅隐隐胀痛，他思索良久，也无法从混沌的脑海中寻出自己的名字，只得答道：“我的名字……我不记得。”

“你不记得自己的名字？”少女诧异道。青年暗自沉眉，他不记得的，岂止名字？脑中空空落落，他觉得自己遗忘了一些比名字、身份更重要的东西，可究竟是什么，越思索便越浑沌不明……

一只小手拍了拍他肩膀，打断青年的思路。他转首，只见那个叫盐盐的小女孩凑到了他跟前，一脸认真道：“你不记得不要紧，干脆做我手下！”

“你年纪最小，做你手下？”叫猪油的胖男孩立刻反问，显然对此有异议。

“哼，不可以吗？！”别看盐盐年纪最小，脾气却是一等一的倔强，面对猪油的质疑，她非但不退，干脆鼓起小脸，一脚朝猪油踢去，把他从青年身边踢开。“是我救了他，他当然应该做我手下！”

一个连十岁都不到的小丫头，如何救得一名身负武功的高大青年？若换作旁人声称是他的救命恩人，青年必有疑心，可这话由这年幼稚女说出来，他反倒信了。

另一边，名唤紫凝的少女见俩孩子打闹，也不制止，只是笑了笑由他们去，转而对青年又道：“那我替你起个名吧，你挺能打，就叫‘菜刀’吧！又能切菜又能打架～”

青年一语不发，面上没有表情起伏，对于这近乎玩笑的名字，既不否定也不肯定。或许对于此刻的他来说，叫什么名字，都不是要紧之事。

“嗯好啊，就叫菜刀！”而盐盐似乎对这名字十分满意，连声附和。那既然他的救命恩人都已首肯，看来从今往后起，他便是一把“菜刀”了。

TBC


	2. 01

聂风坐在那里，垂着头，任由雨水打湿他的长发。他的衣袍沾满血与泥，已辨不出本来的素色。血是鳄鱼血，他的身周横陈着无数鳄鱼尸体，只怕这片沼泽中所栖息的鳄鱼，都尽数叫他给屠了个干净。

淅淅沥沥的雨打在他一动不动的身上，雨水从他的鬓角沿着脸颊划落，代替了他哭不出来的泪，滴落入被鲜血染红的泥水中。 

聂风攥紧手中的碎布，嘴角咧出凄楚的笑——不哭死神，那是他师兄的外号，不是他的，可为何此时此刻，他竟是一滴泪也流不出来？

杀光了这些或许吞噬了他师兄的沼泽畜生，却没有给他带来一丝快慰，一如当日与师兄联手，手刃杀亲仇人雄霸之后，无论默念多少遍心若冰清天塌不惊，也无法抑制胸中无限膨胀的空虚，终究心魔难克，坠入魔道。

可是步惊云救了他。

他师兄本该杀了他的，明明应承了若他无法回头就杀了他，可步惊云却在最后一刻用最温柔的排云掌将魔眼已破的他送回崖顶。他究竟是错了，大错特错。说是为了报父母之仇，说是为了天下苍生，他以为冰心诀能够克制麒麟血，他以为最多不过牺牲区区一个聂风而已，他以为不哭的死神能做到忘情弃爱大义灭亲，他以为……但他的以为都是错的，全错了。

『风师弟，我来陪你。』

是我对不起云师兄，如今又有何颜面去泉下见他陪他？

聂风不知道自己在泥地中坐了多久。缠绵雨势终于休歇的时候，他拔出钉在鳄鱼尸首上的雪饮，将原本属于步惊云斗篷一部分的那方碎布收入怀中，妥帖藏好。风停了，长发青年的步伐不再轻灵，拖着伤疲身心，踏上不知去向何方的前路。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

双眼被粗布条蒙住，菜刀却仍能清晰感知身边每一个孩子的动向，故而孩子们欲“偷取”他腰间“钱袋”的尝试，每每都能被他轻易识破。他身负绝世武学，这一点已毋庸置疑。

“你身手真的很不错哦，过来试试偷我的钱包吧？”

菜刀取下蒙眼布条，只见少女紫凝正面对着他，将挂在颈上的钱袋掷到背后，双臂负胸，一脸自信地向他挑衅。

“来呀。”

于是他动了，悄无声息，形如鬼魅。少女甚至未及眨眼，高大的青年已立于她身后。惊吓中少女骤然转身，却见一只大掌朝她胸部袭来——

“啊！大色狼！”

出于本能，紫凝抬手就想一耳光往青年的脸上招呼上去，可青年身手的迅捷远超于她，少女只觉手腕一痛，纤细的臂腕已叫菜刀牢牢抓在大掌中，半分不得动弹，哪里还打得了什么耳刮子。

那一瞬间，紫凝看到了一双可怕的眼睛。那双黑色眼睛中突然闪现的敌意与杀意，简直能叫她浑身血液冻结当场。仿若作战的本能反应，高大青年突然举起另一手掌，作势便要劈向少女——

“不要伤害紫凝姐姐啊！”

但那一掌悬在了空中，并未落下，却不知是否孩子们的连声惊呼唤回了菜刀的理智。骇人的气势瞬间褪去，菜刀放开少女细腕，退开几步，翻掌为爪，少女胸前的钱袋立刻如被磁石吸住一般，吸入青年大掌之中，系袋之绳亦啪啪断裂，却是被内劲震断。在孩子们不住的赞叹声中，菜刀将钱袋抛还给少女，一言不发，转身迈出草棚。

惊魂甫定的少女抚着胸脯，腔子中一颗因恐惧怦怦乱跳的心脏尚未能平静。他们这群孤儿可是捡到了一个武林高手，真正的武林高手。这个高手，发怒起来或许有些吓人，可他终究没有伤害他们，也许，没有失去记忆之前，他曾是个大侠客呢？  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

盐盐找到菜刀时，高大的青年正坐在河岸大石上，两肘顶膝、双手交叉抵住下巴，似在眺望江上烟波。

“菜刀哥哥，你在想什么呢？”

盐盐一早就发现，她拣回来的这个“手下”，不大爱说话，面上也没甚表情，就好像他没有寻常人的喜怒哀乐，没有人知道他心中在想什么。不过有一点盐盐敢肯定，菜刀哥哥一定不是个坏人，因为她说不是，就不是。

见她到来，菜刀松开了原本纹丝不动的坐姿，垂首看向朝他咧嘴而笑的小女孩儿，面上肃然神情跟着一并松动、软化。

“盐盐，你怕我么？”

小女孩儿眨了眨一双无辜的大眼，似在疑惑青年的多此一问。而青年心中又何尝不明答案，若怕他，此刻便不会毫无芥蒂还来找他，仿佛早先草棚中无事发生，仿佛他并未差点下手杀害他们的紫凝姐姐。

为何要有此问？

脑中仍是混沌一片，他仍旧想不起，自己到底是谁。

草棚中，他在少女一双惊恐的眼中看见了自己的倒影，目露凶光，一脸戾煞。不过是丁点不足道的冒犯，他便本能动了杀机，这叫他骇然。过去的他，或许是个习惯了杀戮的人，一身戾气，满手血腥。

“不怕啊！菜刀哥哥你又不是坏人。”小女孩儿答得一脸理所当然，言之凿凿，“像你这样的武林高手，却一点都没有瞧不起我们，所以你肯定是个好人！”

小孩子的是非黑白，总是定义得清清楚楚的。

菜刀哑然失笑，他也曾问过自己，何以会觉得与这群孤儿特别有缘，莫非他自己也是孤儿？他可有父母家人为他担心？

“盐盐，能否带我去你发现我的地方看一看？”

“嗯？”

“我想知道，我是谁。”

 

TBC


	3. 02

长发掩面遮蔽周遭视野，垂首唯见脚下泥泞路，这般浑浑噩噩不知走了多久，耳边渐渐传来噪杂人声。

一颗小藤球忽地闯入视界，一路滚到聂风的脚边，撞到他后便停止了不再向前翻滚。小小藤球，是寻常人家小孩们喜爱的玩物，对聂风来说却不常见，他怔了怔，这才躬身拾起球，抬首举目，想要物归原主，却不料只见那个寻着球而来的小女孩儿停在丈外，一脸害怕瑟缩，并不敢靠近他。聂风完全怔住了，这才想起眼下自身这副失魂落魄、宛如行尸走肉般的模样，在常人眼中只怕并不好看。他扫了眼四下，才知这是一处渡头，等候渡河的百姓们此刻全都在用狐疑不定的眼神打量着他。人群中冲出一位妇人，母鸡护崽般护住他面前的小女孩，又戒备又惧怕地一步步往后退去。

聂风心中一痛，不由得苦笑。他曾因天下会神风堂堂主之名被无数江湖人士畏之惧之，可这些不过是寻常百姓，与江湖毫无干系的他们又有何辜，也要经受如此惶恐？

他并不欲开口解释，只是苦笑着将小藤球从地上轻轻滚给对面的那对母女，然后转身走向河边。河中的那尊倒影，面目肮脏，一身的血与泥，风中之神朗月风清的潇洒不再，反更像血池地狱里爬出来的杀神，无怪众人惊恐畏惧。

掬了把河水，试图抹去面上干渍的血污，聂风此刻实则并无心思打理自己的仪容，只是想着好歹将脸上血污清洗干净，不致于惊吓了路人。

此间的百姓本不多见身携兵刃的江湖客，又见聂风那副血腥模样，自是惊疑不安，但当长发的年轻人将面上污秽洗净之后，众人又顿觉眼前一亮，好个眉目隽朗、丰神俊秀的青年！大抵他们心中也觉得，如此这般好看的青年，想来不会是什么歹人，因此聂风问及船家能否搭船渡河时，并未受到任何拒绝阻拦。

只是，这携刀的长衫青年浑身罩着层浓得化不开的莫名哀伤，仍教众人望而却步，不敢与他太过接近。

渡船上，聂风独坐船头，孤自眺望河面上未散尽的烟波，墨色长发悠悠随风飞扬，身后一道初晴虹光，映以浩渺水色，便恍若谪仙，不似凡人，即使衣袍蒙尘，亦难掩其遗世独立的脱尘风采。

同船的乡民们尽皆好奇，这一言不发眺望远方、好看得就好似神仙般的青年，他的心中，究竟正在想些什么？

他在想他的师兄。

步惊云，当真已死了么？

他的云师兄，当真已经不在了么？

血迹、碎衣、一沼泽的凶残巨鳄，师兄生还的可能性究竟剩多少？罔顾种种迹象，仍不肯抛却说不定师兄尚在生的希冀，究竟是不是太过自欺欺人？

人生自古谁无死？可，死既是永别。

他当真，永远失去了云师兄么？

胸中剧痛几欲窒息，闭上眼，心湖涟漪无法停歇。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

福寿长生店——聂风望着面前这家寿材店的牌匾，口内泛起苦涩。下船后他依旧漫无目的地在这小山城中失魂游荡，却不想竟神不知鬼不觉来到一家寿材店的门口，难道在心中自己真的、真的已然承认……

“客官，请问要帮哪位办事？”

“……我想要一块最好的碑。”

“有有，这边请。这是曲阳汉白玉，是本店最好的石料。”

站在一人多高的石块前，聂风怔忪出神，这块石料平直方整，给他一种苍劲凝重之感，与他那位亦如磐石般坚毅不屈的师兄，正极是相称的。

“就要这块吧。”鬼使神差开了口，作下决断。

“碑上面写哪位先人呢？”

“…………”

『师兄步惊云之墓』——不过七个字，可终究还是说不出口。

“不用刻字，作成碑即可，麻烦你要做到最好。”

如若刻字，须得我亲手刻上——这是我能为师兄做的最后一件事。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“向来不怎么管事的太守居然下了禁令，严禁任何人等携带武器进城，你说最近这刮的是什么风呢？”  
“老兄你还不知道吧？听说近日江湖上一个大帮派的扛把子突然倒了台，所以眼下这江湖啊，乱哟，那什么寨什么帮什么山庄的都在闹腾，大概是要重新划分江湖势力吧。”  
“是了是了，我听说连中华阁的宿老高手都重新出山，就为了平定江湖纷争来的。”  
“不过说到底，那些江湖人的恩怨是非，跟咱们小老百姓也扯不上太大关系。”  
“那也未必呐，你没看告示上写的，那啥蝙蝠寨为了扩张势力，好像正对咱们的山城虎视眈眈，也不知城里这些捕快靠不靠谱，那帮贼人真要打来，到底能不能应付得了？”  
“可不是嘛，你看人家周员外，有钱摆得了擂台，请外面的高手来当保镖，摆明了是说咱城里捕快不行，哈哈哈。”  
“嘿，老兄小声些，不怕被帅捕头听到不开心呢？”  
“说到禁令，我说你们快看那边那个长头发的，他放桌上的是不是一把刀啊？”  
“真的是刀哇，他眼里还有帅捕头嘛？！”

人人都道杜康解忧，聂风也很想一试一醉解千愁的滋味，然而酒过三巡，身周那些熙熙攘攘的闲言碎语，依旧能清晰钻入他的耳中。与寿材店掌柜约定了傍晚取碑，换过一身衣衫后，聂风来到这家名为『三杯两盏』的酒楼，原是看中店内客人不多，又挑了最偏僻的一桌坐下，要了好几坛子醇酒，自斟自饮，但求一醉。然奈何，他欲远离江湖，江湖却不曾远离任何人。

不多时，楼下传来纷杂脚步声，又听得有人气势凌人地喊道：“带刀的人在哪儿？”

“他在楼上！”有人指路，很快，聂风便被一众捕快差役围将起来。

“喂，长毛，你很面生啊，从哪儿来的？”

斟酒的手没有停，仰头饮酒的动作亦没有停，一杯接着一杯。

“喂，你聋啦，捕头问你呢！”

“后山。”

“你当我傻的啊，后山都是万丈悬崖！”

“万丈悬崖，就不能来？”

“行了，不管你从哪来的，你这把刀，我们要没收！”

说罢，那名被称为帅捕头的年轻人动手便拿起桌上宝刀，却即刻被聂风一掌拍下，将刀身摁于桌上。许是少见有人胆敢不畏差役办事，众人皆是一愣，帅捕头连忙使劲夺刀，但宝刀贴在桌上竟是纹丝不动，而刀主人仍是坐那儿自顾自饮酒，却连眉毛都未抬一下。

“喂，放手啊！”一旁的小差役见自家老大连吃奶的劲都使了上，仍撼动不了刀身半分，当下便不耐烦地抽出刀，作势就要往聂风按刀的手上砍去。谁知眼前突然一花，自家老大竟不知何时被长发青年反手摁倒在桌上，小差役当场吓得以为砍到了老大，却发现刚刚巧落下的刀锋正卡在帅捕头的佩刀之上。再傻的人也立刻明白眼前的长发青年是名高手，武功卓绝，收放自如，能拿捏得分毫不差。

自知逃过一劫的帅捕头当即放软姿态，好言好语相劝道：“少侠，眼下咱们城里正在戒严，任何人身上都不准带武器。刀剑无眼，万一误伤无辜多不好，会死人的。”

“刀剑害人……仇恨害人……”

或是长发青年已然喝醉，听他口中喃喃自语，也是不明所以，帅捕头硬着头皮继续道：“我们只是按规矩办事，暂时帮您保管而已，还请您配合……”

罢了、罢了，又何苦为难这帮差人。大仇已得报，至亲至爱之人多半业已身故，雪饮虽是家传宝刀，可此时此刻的聂风心如枯槁，万念俱灰，还有什么可执着？终究放了手，任由得一众捕快将雪饮带走。

究竟需要喝上几坛烈酒，才能醉生梦死，忘却前尘？

兀自饮酒不停的聂风没有注意到，恭送帅捕头离去后的酒店掌柜与小二，纷纷向他投来意味不明的锐利目光。

 

TBC


End file.
